


不择手段

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Bottom Vanus Galerion, Bottom Varen Aquilarios, M/M, Top Mannimarco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 瓦努斯·加里兰曾是曼尼马克的爱人。
Relationships: Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco, Varen Aquilarios/Mannimarco
Kudos: 1





	不择手段

瓦努斯·加里兰曾是曼尼马克的爱人。  
曼尼马克曾和他在宿舍做爱。含住瓦努斯的乳头，用手捏着另一边，直到瓦努斯不断地求饶才会放过他。  
让瓦努斯当着他的面自慰，用按摩棒插入自己。瓦努斯的脸每次都会红得不行，软软地说着：“曼尼....”无论上一次说了多少的下流话，现在都又变回了那个纯洁的小白兔，不好意思说出自己的需求。  
瓦努斯最可爱的地方，就是会时不时的用特别的方式叫曼尼马克起床：他会含住曼尼马克的阴茎，可又总是不肯做齐工作，不肯让曼尼在早上射到他嘴里。曼尼马克只好自己解决问题。  
他们曾在图书馆小心地拥吻，也曾在实验室大搞特搞。  
可一切都结束了。他们结束了在赛伊克的时光，也结束了彼此之间的爱。  
他们都离开了赛伊克，都选择来到落后人类的世界，来传播魔法。加里兰有他的法师工会，曼尼马克也有自己的一番事业。  
或许是他在赛伊克的事迹没有传播至此，他和四个人类一起，被称作五英豪。  
但他对其他三个人类不感兴趣，他只对这个大公之子，阿奎莱斯感兴趣。  
曼尼马克总觉得，阿奎莱斯身上有着瓦努斯·加里兰的影子。可是究竟是哪里比较像？那圆滑的人类耳朵，那热衷政治的态度，都不像。  
在他和阿奎莱斯第一次做完后，他突然意识到，这种相似是更加抽象而深层的相似。  
他们都会在前戏时就轻微抽泣，把腿折到胸前，他们就像一只小白兔那样脆弱，眼睛看着你，平日里的傲慢化为了更柔软的东西。  
他会用手臂、用腿环抱着你的身躯，好像他一旦松手，你就会消失不见。  
阿奎莱斯也会像加里兰那样，在他抽出时，下意识地伸出手，好像在挽留。  
就像平日里是Mer/Men，但在床上就变成了完全依赖于你的附属品。好像没有曼尼马克，他们就活不下去了一样。曼尼马克也曾做过这种美梦，和加里兰永永远远在赛伊克教团，永永远远在一起。  
可他们终究不是附属品，加里兰反对死灵法术。  
曼尼马克曾想过一千次，剖开加里兰的胸骨，看看他跳动着的心脏，看看加里兰的心中还有没有别人；抚摸着他的肺叶，让他因自己的触摸而呼吸颤抖。他想砍下加里兰的四肢，让加里兰在他脚下匍匐。  
可他不能，他才不想早早弄坏最喜欢的玩具。  
但曼尼马克可以这样对阿奎莱斯。他可以在阿奎莱斯身上体验他不敢对加里兰做的事。  
设计一个陷阱，一个巧妙的计谋。让阿奎莱斯的心脏被他握在手中——他才不会管旁人的说法，什么背信弃义，什么奸诈的背叛者，曼尼马克不由感到好笑：这些无知的人类从未了解过他。  
只管叫圣人加里兰和人类在一起堕落吧，他的终极目的，可不是让人类学会魔法。  
他会弑神，然后成神。


End file.
